The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Episode of Zack
Synopsis While conducting a liberation mission, Zack and Zeb are attacked by Rabbid Empire and fall into a valley where they remember a common unforgettable past. The story follows Zack and Zeb searching for Lizzy Purtle, Ted Purtle, Alex Purtle, Ally Purtle and Lexi Kamon when they encounter a town whose inhabitants are being attacked by a mysterious woman. Zack and Zeb accept the task to deal with her, but Zack realizes the words she uttered resembled her brothers, sisters, cousins, half-cousins’, making him hold back, “We seek power… That alone.” The woman’s name is Mikala Reinna. One of her arms is grotesque and consequently making the town’s people persecute her, leaving her with a desire for revenge. Mikala wishes to become a member of Rabbid Empire, reminding Zack of his own sister, brother, sister, cousin, half-sister and half-cousin even more, so he begins to want to save her from a sorrowful isolation. Transcript *(This movie begins with Ezra, Zack, Rowan, Petro, Ashley, Tristan and Zeb) *'Ezra': There it is, guys. The treasure chest. How are we gonna get it? *'Zeb': Just leave it to me. *(Zeb climbs up and get the treasure chest and Zeb is going down with the treasure chest) *'Zeb': Let's find out what's inside this chest. *(Zeb opens the chest reveal to be a Kyber Blade) *'Zack': What is that? *'Zeb': It's a Kyber Blade. It's a legendary artifact weapon like the Kyber Saber. *'Zack': Can I have it? *'Zeb': Sure. *(Zeb hands Zack a Kyber Blade) *'Zack': Cool. I'm gonna use the Kyber Blade just like Rowan use the Kyber Saber. *'Rowan': That's right. *(Suddenly, Thundervirus arrives) *'Zack': You! Thundervirus... Zeb! *(Thundervirus slashes Zeb and Zack) *(Zeb and Zack are falling down the cliff) *'Ezra': Zeb!! Zack!! *'Thundervirus': That should hold them off. *(Thundervirus walks away) *(At Zack's Nightmare) *'Zack': Why did you betray us?! Lizzy!! Ted!! Alex!! Ally!! Lexi!! *'Lizzy Purtle': We seek power. *'Ted Purtle': That's all. *(Zack woke up) *'Zeb': Zack, you're okay? *'Zack': Yeah. And then, we were knocked into this valley... ...by Thundervirus. *'Zeb': By that bastard? I am most displeased. *(Mikala Reinna arrives) *'Mikala Reinna': Hi, Zack. *'Zack': Mikala. Good to see you again. *'Zeb': Look. Those flowers... they're yours... *'Mikala Reinna': Yeah. *(Title screen: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Episode of Zack) *(Half a year ago) *'Kanan': It's this about Lizzy, Ted, Alex, Ally and Lexi? *'Zack': They are on Earth. They are currently Rabbid Empire's top assassin. They take out rebels. *'Thel': Zack. What will you do if you find Lizzy, Ted, Alex, Ally and Lexi? *'Zack': Of course... with a little help from Zeb. *'Zeb': What a fine morning. Want to eat? Hey! Wait for me! You call yourself a forerunner human?! I'm revitalized! Come on! *'Zack': Okay. *'Zeb': Was it good? *'Zack': Yeah. *'Zeb': What's wrong? Cold? Then let's get your body moving! Come at me! You're going to ignore me?! What?! That's meat! I can't eat meat! Also, that's beef! Diligence is important! Got it? Hey! Listen when someone's talking. Hey! This is heavy! Hey. Zack. There's a way along the left path apparently. How about taking out the Empire and gather some info on Lizzy, Ted, Alex, Ally and Lex? Hey! *'Zack': Sorry, Zeb. I was thinking about something... ... I don't ignore you. *'Zeb': Right. We saw on the map that here was a little town this way. We just made a change of plans. *'Man': We keep throwing you out, but you keep coming back, monster! *'Man 2': This town is no place for a monster like you. Leave, monster! *'Angry Mob': Yeah! You monster! Get out! *'Mikala Reinna': You're in no position to give me orders! In the name of Rabbid Empire. I will likely kill you. *'Man': Rabbid Empire? I knew you were with them, you monster! *(Mikala Reinna and Angry Mob are fighting each other) *'Man': You monster! Get out! *(Zeb and Zack arrives) *'Zeb': What's wrong?! *'Woman': Save us! A monster is attacking us! *'Zack': You mean her? *'Zeb': Let's go! *(Mikala Reinna, Zeb and Zack are fihting each other) *'Zeb': Why, you! Hey, how sloppy! Get your act together! *'Zack': She's... not human. *'Zeb': From the arm, she looks like she's from the Unicorn System. *'Mikala Reinna': Don't get in my way. *'Zack': Why are you attacking these people? *'Mikala Reinna': I seek power. That's all. *'Lizzy Purtle': We seek power. *'Ted Purtle': That's all. *(Mikala Reinna runs away) *'Mikala Reinna': Why?! Why am I...? (Sobbing) *'Man': Are you the heroes? *'Zeb': Indeed! With justice, anything is possible! *'Man': Please use your justice to protect your town. Exterminate that monster. You saw her arm, didn't you?! That strange form... she's not human! *'Man 2': And Rabbid Empire has attacked us many times! We finally made it to this town... *'Woman': But unbelievably, someone in this town sold their soul to Rabbid Empire. *'Zeb': What? That woman is a member of Rabbid Empire? Alright! Then leave the rest to us. *'Man': Than goodness! *'Woman': We're saved! *'Zeb': Right? *(With Thundervirus) *'Mikala Reinna': I'm sorry. I know you gave me the job of eradicating that town... Even giving me the chance to become a governor... *'Thundervirus': It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe. I would never criticize you. Even if you made a mistake and Empire Lords blamed you... ...I swear I would protect you. You're not at fault. It's the two heroes' fault for interfering. But as long as they're here, is will be difficult for you to achieve your dream. *'Mikala Reinna': Thundervirus... I will eliminate the heroes. *'Tundervirus': Oh, you're amazing. But it's too dangerous for you alone. Take some indabee with you. *'Mikala Reinna': Thank you very much. *'Zeb': That woman might be that unicorn that I mentioned earlier. Let's go destroy that unicorn tomorrow. What is it? You're thinking of something? *'Zack': No. I was thinking about what those people said. *'Man': You saw her arm, right?! That strange form... she's not human! *'Zack': It might have been a mistake to take their word at face value. *'Mikala Reinna': I seek power. That's all. *'Zack': I want to see that woman again... ...so I can check in person. *'Zeb': Huh? Are you trying to say I was wrong? Either way, that woman was Rabbid Empire. We still need to defeat her. *'Zack': But... If it's just because she's different from the others... ...then I fall in the same camp. She might have reasons why she's doing this. *'Zeb': You can't defeat the enemy because they have their reasons?! You're naive! *'Zack': You're right. I am naive. *'Zeb': You're just dreaming if you think if you can take on Lizzy, Ted, Alex, Ally and Lexi! *'Zack': What'd you say?! *'Zeb': Isn't that right?! Seeing you hesitate because you feel sorry for the enemy... That makes me think you don't consider your sister, brother, cousins and half-cousin Lizzy, Ted, Alex, Ally and Lexi to be evil either! You'd never strike them if that's how naive you are! Isn't that right? *'Zack': Yeah. It does. *(Rabbids arrives in their Kamen Rider ranks that their armor is similar to Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guard armor) *'Zack': An enemy attack! *'Zeb': Come on! *(Zack and Zeb shoots Kamen Rider Rabbids) *(Zack, Zeb and Kamen Rider Rabbids are fightin each other) *(Mikala Reinna arrives) *'Mikala Reinna': Prepare to die, heroes. *'Zeb': It's that woman. *'Zack': We can't get cornered like this. Split up! *'Zeb': No way. We fight together. Let' go! *(Zack, Zeb and Kamen Rider Rabbids are fighting each other) *(Mikala Reinna and Zack are fighting each other) *'Zeb': I'm going after that. *(Zack saves Mikala Reinna from crushing the stones) *'Zeb': Where are you?! Wait, cur! *(Zeb runs away) *(Mikala Reinna woke up) *'Zack': Don't. It'll only take a movement... ...to cause the rubble to fully collapse. We'd both die. *'Mikala Reinna': Why did you save me? *'Zack': From the collapsing that kills you. It wasn't for me. It was for you. *'Mikala Reinna': For me? What are you talking about? *'Zack': When you hesitated to kill me... ...I saw sadness in your eyes. I thought... ...maybe you were just lontely. *'Mikala Reinna': Lonely? *'Zack': When I first heard you speak... *'Mikala Reinna': I seek power. That's all. *'Zack': It reminded me of my sister, brother, cousins and half-cousin. *(Flashback started) *(Lizzy Purtle, Ted Purtle, Alex Purtle, Ally Purtle and Lexi Kamon arrives) *'Lizzy Purtle': Did we miss something, Zack? *'Zack': Lizzy! Ted! Alex! Ally! Lexi! You're back? That's Lizzy, Red, Alex, Ally, Lexi for you. I knew you'd be okay. So were you able to defeat those Rabbid Empire guys? *'Ted Purtle': Nope. *'Alex Purtle': We are not, Zack. *'Zack': What are you talking about? *'Ally Purtle': This. *(Alex Purtle punches Zack in the face) *(Lizzy Purtle, Ted Purtle, Alex Purtle, Ally Purtle and Lexi Kamon are killing their comrades) *'Zack': Please stop, Lizzy, Red, Alex, Ally, Lexi! What's wrong?! *'Lexi Kumon': We must kill them. *'Zack': Why?! What happened?! *(Zack, Lizzy Purtle, Ted Purtle, Alex Purtle, Ally Purtle and Lexi Kamon are fighting each other) *'Lizzy Purtle': We seek power. *'Ted Purtle': That's all. *'Zack': Then kill me too! *(Zack, Lizzy Purtle, Ted Purtle, Alex Purtle, Ally Purtle and Lexi Kamon are fighting each other) *(Lizzy Purtle, Ted Purtle, Alex Purtle, Ally Purtle and Lexi Kamon are killing their comrades) *(Rabbids, Koopas and Piggies arrives) *(Rabbids, Koopas and Piggies are shooting people and tents as an Empire Assault Carrier is seen approaching) *'Zack': Lizzy! Ted! Alex! Ally! Lexi! Why did you betray us?! *'Alex Purtle': All the poison in this body will flow through all who rebel against Rabbid Empire. *(Flashack ended) *'Zack': To obtain power... ...my sister, brother, cousins and half cousin sold their souls to Rabbid Empire. They killed their comrades. I thought you were like my sister, brother, cousins and half-cousin. Is it because of this arm? You're human... aren't you? *'Mikala Reinna': I am human. But only half. I;m a child of a human and a unicorn alien. But... ...because of this arm... ...I was persecuted. *'Woman': Get out! *'Mikala Reinna': I was born here and raised here, but never suffered like that before. *'Man 3': Get out, monster! *'Woman': Leave! *'Mikala Reinna' The only thing that healed my broken heart... ...was the flower. *'Zack': Flower... *'Mikala Reinna': That's right. Maybe that's why you thought you felt loneliness from me? But you're wrong. *'Zack': Wrong? *'Mikala Reinna': My loneliness is now gone. Thundervirus took me in and trusts me from the bottom of his heart. *'Thundervirus': Come. *'Mikala Reinna': He's the only one who accepts me. *'Thunderviru': Come with me. *'Mikala Reinna': I will help him and take revenge on the others. He sees me as a member of Rabbid Empire. If I do that... ...then those memories... *'Zeb': Where did he go? *'Thundervirus': Not bad, hero. I'm surprised you can survive a hit from the great Thundervirus. *'Zeb': You were going to sacrifice your underling in order to wipe us all out?! *'Thundervirus': She's useless and easily manipulated. But it's my fault if I sacrificed her and only got one hero. I'm afraid you're the one who'll have to pay for that though. *'Zeb': What?! *(Zeb and Thundervirus are fighting each other) *(Thundervirus runs away) *'Zeb': He ran away. *'Mikala Reinna': That tail. *'Zack': Tail? What about it? *'Mikala Reinna': You're like me. *'Zack': What's... your name? *'Mikala Reinna': Mikala. Mikala Reinna. What are you going to do? You're the one who said it'll collapse! *(Zack shoots the stone) *'Zack': I'm Zack. Now get out of here! *'Mikala Reinna': But... then you'll- *'Zack': Just go! *'Mikala Reinna': What a naive man. *(Mikala Reinna uses her arm to slash the stone) *(Mikala Reinna runs away) *'Man': Catch her! You monster! *'Zeb': I'm back! *'Zack': Then you're unscathed? *'Zeb': Yeah. *'Zack': Where were you? *'Zeb': I actually found the guy behind all this. A governor named Thundervirus is apparently manipulating that woman. As you thought, there's more to her story. *'Man': We can only rely on ourselves to protect our own! Get her! *(Mikala Reinna is killing innocent people) *'Zeb': We better find that Mikala woman soon. Hey. Huh? Isn't he from that town? What happened?! *'Man 2': That... woman... *(Man 2 dies) *'Zeb': H-hey! Hold on! *'Zack': It can't be... *'Zeb': This is awful. What drove her to do this? *'Zack': Revenge. They kept persecuting her. So she took revenge against the townspeople. That was all she had. Her heart... ...was used by that Thundervirus guy. *'Zeb': That scummy bastard. What'll we do?! *'Zack': Now that she has taken her revenge... ...she's... no longer... *'Zeb': So we can't save her?! *'Zack': Maybe there is. The Split Mitters. It will separate it out of their monster forms. *'Zeb': Good idea. *'Thindervirus': Now show me your power as a governor. *(At outside) *'Mikala Reinna': Heroes. I will eliminate you for my master, Thundervirus. *'Zack': Even if you fight us... ...your loneliness won't disappear! Please don't. Mikala. *'Mikala Reinna': That Mikala Reinna you knew is dead. I have finally become a governor. I will kill all who threaten me. *(Mikala Reinna transform into Machine Form) *'Zeb': Her heart should still be human. Don't give up! *'Zack': Mikala... I swear to restore you to normal. *'Zeb': I'm with you, Zack! *(Forerunner Iron Suits flies over and attaches itself to Zack and Zeb) *(Zack Forerunner Iron Suit, Zeb Iron Suit and Mikala Machine Form are fighting each other) *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': So we think we can use the Split Emitters to separate Mikla and her machine form? *'Zeb (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': Just hold on! Follow me! *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': Right! *'Mikala Machine Form': How strong. Why are you so strong? *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': It should be obvious. Because... *'Zeb (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': ...we... *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit) and Zeb (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': ...want to save you, Mikala! *(Zack Forerunner Iron Suit and Zeb Iron Suit shoots Mikala Machine Form) *'Mikala Machine Form': Save... me? *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': Here goes. *(Zack Forerunner Iron Suit using the Split Mitters to split Mikala Machine Form up) *'Mikala Machine Form': (Screaming) *(Mikala Machine Form tries to hold on, but fails) *(Mikala Reinna got out of Mikala Machine Form's body) *'Mikala Reinna': Tanks for saving my life. *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': No problem. *'Thundervirus': You heroes got Mikala free. But I still got Mikala Machine Form's body. *'Zeb (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': You bastard! *'Thundervirus': Mikala. You are no longer of any use to me. *'Mikala Reinna': No... *'Zeb (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': You bastard! *'Thundervirus': Goodbye! *(Thundervirus and Mikala Machine Form runs away) *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': Mikala, good to have you back. *'Mikala Reinna': Thanks, guys. It's good to be back to normal. *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': Mikala, will you join the team? *'Mikala Reinna': Yes. I will join the team. I will think about it. *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': Sure thing, Mikala. I'm sure of it now. I will stop, Lizzy, Red, Alex, Ally, Lexi. If it's my destiny to defeat my sister, brother, cousins and half-cousin... ...then I will do it! *(Present Day) *'Zeb': Looks like it's time to settle things with Thundervirus. *'Zack': Yeah. *'Mikala Reinna': I'll help too. You guys saved me from being a governor of Rabbid Empire. *'Zack': No problem. Let's do it together. *(Suddenly, Forerunner Soldiers arrives) *(Zack, Zeb, Mikala Reinna and Forerunner Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Thundervirus': So you're still alive. You'er a stubborn one. *'Zack': Thundervirus... You've saved me the trouble of finding you. I can't let a governor like you live! *'Thundervirus': Governor? Wrong. I am now the Chief Retainer of the System. And it's all thanks to that woman! *'Zack': What do you mean? *'Thundervirus': First, I made the humans suffer. I implanted great hatred in them... ...and had them persecute the innocent Mikala... ...creating hatred and a desire of revenge in her. *'Zack': So that means... ...you were behind it all. *'Thundervirus': That's right. I set it up so humans killed each other. Empire Lords was most pleased. And they made me a Chief Retainer. I can't thank that woman enough! *'Zack': You bastard... *'Ezra': (Off-Screen Wait! *(Ezra, Rowan, Petro, Ashley and Tristan arrives) *'Rowan': We've been searching for you, Zack. I knew you'd be okay. *'Ezra': Of course! Herose can't die, right? *'Tristan': Let's deal with them. *'Ezra': Let's go! *'Zack': Please leave him to me! *'Ezra': Got it! *'Zack': I'll never forgive your cruelty. I will defeat you!! *(Forerunner Iron Suits flies over and attaches itself to Ezra, Zack, Rowan, Petro, Ashley, Tristan, Zeb and Mikala Reinna) *'Thundervirus': Get them! *(Ezra Forerunner Iron Suit, Zack Forerunner Iron Suit, Rowan Forerunner Iron Suit, Petro Forerunner Iron Suit, Ashley Forerunner Iron Suit, Tristan Forerunner Iron Suit, Zeb Iron Suit, Mikala Reinna Forerunner Iron Suit and Forerunner Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Rowan (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': There! *'All': Forerunner Bazooka! *(The Forerunner Bazooka charges up) *'All': FIRE! *(The Bazooka fires at Mikala Machine Form and Forerunner Soldiers and intervenes with them) *(Ezra Forerunner Iron Suit, Rowan Forerunner Iron Suit, Petro Forerunner Iron Suit, Ashley Forerunner Iron Suit, Tristan Forerunner Iron Suit, Zeb Iron Suit and Mikala Reinna Forerunner Iron Suit scream to give the Bazooka full power) *(Mikala Machine Form and Forerunner Soldiers are defeated) *(Thundervirus and Zack Forerunner Iron Suit are fighting each other) *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': Here I go! *'Thundervirus': What?! I've obtained the power of the chief retainer! How?! *'Zack (In Forerunner Iron Suit)': You can't truly become strong doing that! Kyber Blade! Take this! Kyber Dynamic! *(Zack Forerunner Iron Suit slashes Thundervirus) *(Thundervirus is defeated) *(After Thundervirus is defeated) *'Thel': You got the Kyber Blade? *'Zeb': Yeah, we did. We also brought a human girl named Mikala Reinna. She will join us. *'Rtas': Good. *'Zack': Well, I got a confession to make. You see me and and my, Ashley are from the Scorpion System. I also a half forerunner human, half scorpion. *'Dewer': You do? *'Zack': Yeah. *'Ashley': Can I confess too? *'Zeb': Go ahead. *'Ashley': I'm a half human, half scorpion too. *'Kanan': Really? *'Ashley': Yeah. *'N'tho': Well, come on. We've got to help the Jedi. *'All': Right! *'Hera': Let's go. *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Episode of Zack' Trivia *It is reveal that Zack is from the Scorpion System. *Mikala Reinna is joining the Rebellion. *It is reveal that Zack is Half Forerunner Human and Half Scorpion. **Ashley is also a Half Human and Half Scorpion. Gallery 6410cc28.jpg Enter Unite.jpg|Thundervirus DM6KV5qU8AAYyEB.jpg|Mikala Reinna Buster-escape.png|Mikala Machine Form ForerunnerArmorv2.jpg|Forerunner Iron Suits 21be82a086c2557162ebafa313adab70--armor-concept-halo--concept-art.jpg|Forerunner Soldiers Category:Movies Category:Crossovers